Between The Raindrops
by Logie's-Babe24
Summary: Logan's got no one besides his mother, but he can't even let her know what is going on because his dad is dying. Logan has no friends, no one to tell that his own math teacher molests him. That is, until he runs into James Diamond crying one day. WIll James become his confidant? Could James love him? Or will James run with things get bleak for Logan. Jagan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hello everyone, welcome to my very first slash fanfic/fic I have posted on this site.**

**I really do want you all to enjoy this, so feedback will be highly appreciated.**

**This story will mainly be told from second person point of view, but the first chapter is from Logan's.**

**So, without further ado, here is "Between The Raindrops"**

**Yeah, this song kind of inspired this story, just with the lyrics and such.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or the characters, and this has nothing to do with the band, only the characters. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

Logan Mitchell had a secret, a dirty little secret that he kept from everyone he knew. Well, the only person that would even listen to him was his mother, but he wouldn't dare tell her. He couldn't watch her heart-break from knowing her son was being tortured on a daily basis-not even by the students-by a teacher.

Logan was much too shy to have any friends, and when Mr. Spurr started, _paying attention to him_, he locked any potential friends out, and he also started shutting his mother out.

It had been two years since it started, the genius now a Junior in high school, and he wishes nothing more than to move, to leave, to just end it all.

It was emotional torture what Logan was being put through, and he honestly had no idea how he has dealt with it for two whole school years. The summers off had been so peaceful for him, though. He was able to become more like himself again, but of course that was all ripped away when he went back.

Logan was counting down the days until he could just leave.

* * *

**Logan's point of view**

It was freezing in Minnesota, seeing how it was the middle of winter. I sat in my math class, silently praying that Mr. Spurr would simply leave me alone today, I was already a mess from my dad getting sick earlier in the week, and no doubt my teacher would make it worse.

As Mr. Spurr passed by my desk, he slipped a note down, and I gulped, sliding down into my chair just a bit farther. I already knew what it said, I didn't have to read it to know, this little note fell on my desk more than often. I sighed, trying to hold back the tears that were already forming; today was going to be one of the days where I cried afterward.

To my luck, my class ticked on agonizingly slow, and I had time to get myself prepared for the next 10 minutes after the period was over. I worked through the class, focusing intently on the math problems and shaking off the stare I knew I was getting from Mr. Spurr.

Everything in the class we were working on was easy for me, but I didn't rush through it so I didn't have to face him.

In all honesty, I don't know why I didn't just switch math classes, because that was a total possibility, but I'm incapable of anything that had to do with being social, so I refused to go to my teachers.

The only people I could talk to about my problem were my parents, and I wasn't going to do that, not with dad in the hospital and everything else going on right now. They don't need to be burdened with something I could handle by myself.

"Hey, Logan?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a whisper too close to my ear, where I could feel Mr. Spurr's breath on my ear. I looked up and gulped audibly, this never got any easier. "You seem a little…distracted, let me help you out."

I shut my eyes, hoping it would all just end.

* * *

As I ran out of Mr. Spurr's class, tears streaming down my face, I thought about my last thought before _it_ happened.

How I hoped everything would end.

As I realized what that could mean, I realized just how much I meant it. I hated everything going on right now, I had no friends, my dad was so sick he couldn't move, my math teacher was downright torturing me.

I choked out a large sob and let my head fall without slowing my pace, which caused me to run into something. I fell to the ground, and I just didn't have the energy to get up. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and continued to sob relentlessly.

That's when I heard his voice.

"Are you okay?" It was soft and concerned, and I looked up to meet the face of James Diamond; star hockey player, gorgeous and knows it.

"I-I guess," I choked out, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat. I reached a hand up to wipe at the salty wetness on my face, and saw James smirk and kneel next to me.

"You don't seem okay, so what's got you crying, gorgeous?" He flashed his bright, beautiful, perfect smile that took my breath away along with the fact that he called me gorgeous. Everyone knew James was bisexual, and like a lot of other people at our school, I had a crush on him.

"Just some personal stuff," I muttered weakly, giving him a soft and non-convincing smile as I began collecting my books off the ground. To my surprise, James helped me, and when we stood up, he gave me another smile.

"Well, gorgeous, do you have lunch next? Cause I have it next, and I want to keep talking to you." He winked, and I felt the blush creep up my neck, so I looked to the ground.

_Why would James want to talk to me?_

"Uh, my name is Logan, and yeah, I have lunch next." With my response, he turned around, and we walked, side by side, down to the cafeteria. Usually I didn't go to the cafeteria for lunch; I would go to a classroom and work on things while eating. It was more peaceful, and it was easier. Social interaction scares me.

When we got down to lunch, I expected James and I to part ways, so in the middle of saying goodbye he shook his head and chuckled, then lead me over to his table.

I gulped.

"Hey guys, I brought a guest. Guys, this is Logan Mitchell, Logan, these are my friends, their on the hockey team." They all greeted me with a wave, and I did the same. "Come on; sit down next to me gorgeous." I blushed furiously, but did as he asked anyway.

"So Logan, why haven't we seen you around before?" a boy I knew as Jett Stetson asked from across the table, and I looked down. I understood no one knew I existed, but it still kind of hurt.

"I've been in class with all of you guys since elementary school," I mumbled, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Awe, that's a shame. But I'm glad we're talking to you now, Logan," Kendall said to me with a warm smile. Kendall Knight had always been super nice to everyone, unless you crossed him.

I thought that over, I noticed a lot about people, while no one noticed me.

"James put your mirror away!" was the next thing I heard, and I looked over to find the pretty boy staring at himself in a little pocket mirror. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at the sight.

"You'd look too if you were as pretty as me!" the brunette shouted back, and everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

Lunch was the highlight of my day. Being around people, especially James brightened my day just a bit. It helped me feel like I was worth a little bit of something, not like I was some toy.

I got through the rest of my classes with ease, and occasionally I would pass by Kendall, Carlos, James or Jett in the hall. They all said hi to me. That made me feel really good, and I had a smile by the end of the day.

* * *

"Hey, mom!" I called out happily as I walked through the front door of our quant house, shivering only slightly. As I took off my jacket, I got no response from my mother. I began walking through the house, searching for her. "Mom!" I called again, still no response.

I groaned and walked up the stairs to my parent's bedroom, pushed the door open, and found my mother sitting on the bed crying. The sight completely shattered my heart.

"Oh, Logan, honey, I didn't realize how late it was, I was just-" I sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, shushing her so she couldn't avoid the obvious.

"What's wrong, ma?" I asked, nervous for her response.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how else to say it, so I just need to." She took a deep breath, pausing before continuing. "Logan, you're father passed away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so from now on this story will be told from second person point of view, maybe an occasional chapter from one of the boys' views.**

**But yeah, as I write this I'm listening to the song that inspired this story.**

**I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer from now on, how does that sound?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, it really means a lot!**

**I appreciate all reviews, so please, please feel free to write them!**

**And thank you for the kind reviews and favorites/follows, that really makes me extremely happy.**

**Without further ado, chapter two.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or the characters, and this has nothing to do with the band, only the characters. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

James stepped into his Minnesota High School with a cocky grin on his face; he couldn't wait to see that gorgeous boy from yesterday, Logan Mitchell. It was a Thursday, and for once in January, it was sunny outside with minimal snowfall. This put the pretty boy in even more of a good mood, he absolutely loved the sun.

As James walked down the hall, he ran into an out of breath Kendall. James chuckled and the blonde sent him a long glare before holding up his index finger, telling James to wait.

After he caught his breath, Kendall put a hand on James' shoulder.

"So, I just saw little Logan at his locker, he looks kind of upset. I know you're obsessed with him, maybe you should talk to him." Kendall winked at James, which kind of angered the taller boy because no, he was not obsessed with Logan; he just showed interest in him.

"I'm not obsessed with him, bro, but nice try. He just captures my interest more than most, okay?" Kendall blinked rapidly and had to hold back a laugh, James was being _defensive_ about his crush.

"Woah, dude, I'm not judging! Come on you trusted me enough last night to call me and gush about him. It's cool that you're into him, maybe you'll stop sleeping around," the blonde thought aloud, and James chuckled while shaking his head at his best friend.

"Maybe, dude, just maybe."

"Anyway, he is upset about something. I think he's over there crying man, and he's got no other friends to help him out. Maybe before you pounce on him, you should go check on him, comfort him a little. That could help your case, too." James bit his lip, thinking about how he ran into Logan crying yesterday, too.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe he's just cold or something, I could go warm him up with my," James paused to wiggle his fingers in front of his face, "beauty." Kendall chook his head and chuckled just a bit. How could anyone deal with such self-obsessiveness?

"Don't hurt the poor thing. He's really got no one, besides you." James considered that. That was true, even though he made friends with Logan the day before; James was the little genius' _only_ friend.

"Okay, well, I'm going to find him. He probably needs someone." With that, the tall chestnut-locked boy began strutting down the hallway again, keeping his eyes peeled for Logan.

It took little to no effort to find the small boy. His locker was actually quite close to his own; too bad he never used it. Logan was basically inside his locker, looking as if he was searching for something, and James smiled before approaching. He leaned against the locker, and cleared his throat softly. Logan's head shot up, and he met the pretty boy's eyes.

James' smile fell as he saw the red puffiness around the smaller's eyes.

"Oh, Logan," James muttered before pulling him into his embrace. Logan cried his eyes out, sniffling and shaking endlessly. The bell for homeroom rang, but neither moved from their spot in the hallway.

When Logan had calmed enough, he pulled away a little just to look at James.

"Why are you here? I mean, you just met me yesterday, and clearly you already have a lot of friends," he muttered softly, looking down for fear of looking into the beautiful hazel eyes he had admired from afar for so long and getting lost.

The taller chuckled; a deep, musical like sound echoing through the empty halls.

"Just cause I have lots of friends doesn't mean I can't make more, and you're my friend now, too. So, do you want to talk about it?" James was honestly curious for the reason behind the genius' hysterics, and maybe he could even help. If it was bullying that was the problem, James would take care of it. He was good at that, protecting people, he did it all the time in hockey.

Logan took a deep breath, he needed to steady himself, he needed to set aside all the hurt and pain, he needed to put on a brave face.

"Not really right now, but thank you. I just kind of need a little bit of time to myself."

_But you're always alone Logan, always. And I want to make you feel better, because I like that cute little smile I discovered yesterday, I really do,_ James thought to himself.

"Okay, that's okay. But, I was thinking, maybe you could come over to my house after school today, yeah? We could hang out." That brought out a smile from the raven haired, and James returned it, full force.

"That actually sounds really nice, I'd like that."

"Good, I'll meet you here after school, bud. Don't keep me waiting!" Then James was turning and walking down the hall, most likely to his first period, seeing that they missed almost all of homeroom.

Logan smiled a little bit to himself, but then his dad crossed his mind, and he was back in his pit of sorrow.

* * *

For every single class that Logan went to, his teachers muttered in an apology, as if that would make him feel any better. Some of them offered to let him take it easy on his studies, but he wouldn't take any of those offers. He needed to keep his grades up, make his father proud from wherever he was now.

Of course it was his dad that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of. Logan wanted to be a great surgeon, just like him, and now he was more determined than ever. The thought brought a bit of a smile to the corner of the mart boy's lips, Logan's dad was going to be proud of him.

To the genius' surprise, even his math teacher didn't bother him today. He kept his eyes locked on his computer most of the class, and didn't slip that dreadful note onto his seat. This caused Logan to relax a little bit, and he was able to get out of the classroom early to make it down to lunch.

Logan had a tiny feeling that James would want him to sit with him and his friends again, which meant he was finally being accepted into the high school community. Not only that, but his first friend made was James Diamond, which wasn't a bad deal. He got to be near his crush, and he was so thankful for that.

"Hey bud!" James yelled with a smile as he approached the smaller. Logan did his half smile, and James almost melted, just a little bit. "Come on, let's get some lunch," he said a little more quietly, and threw an arm around his new friend's shoulder.

Yeah, Logan was definitely grateful he ran into James yesterday.

* * *

"Glad you could make it, gorgeous, what took you so long?" James inquired with a smirk as Logan approached his locker after school. Logan sighed, shoulders slumping as he motioned to all the papers in his hand.

"I had to get work I'm going to miss, James," he responded. His voice was tired and hurt, which made the pretty boy soften instantly.

"Why are you going to miss school?" James asked after taking the papers and slinging his arm around Logan's shoulders for the second time that day. The shorter blushed, just a little bit.

"I-I have personal stuff," his voice cracked, and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. The more he tried to blink them away, the more collected, and eventually, they just spilled over.

"Hey, hey, Logie come on let's get to my house and we'll talk, okay? Please, just don't cry." The pain in James' voice surprised Logan, and the nickname stopped his heart almost completely.

It didn't take long to find James' car in the parking lot, the boy had an Audi R8, which meant his family had a lot of money.

After slipping into the car, James set a reassuring hand on Logan's before driving impossibly fast to his big mansion. Logan choked a little bit when he first saw it, and James sort of chuckled nervously while leading him towards the monstrous house.

"Uh, my mom is Brooke Diamond, of Brooke Diamond cosmetics," the pretty boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. For some reason, the mention of James' mother's success made Logan think of his father, and he started crying all over again.

"Hey, gorgeous, come on you have to talk to me," James said once inside the house. He took the smaller over to the couch, sitting him down right next to him.

"James, I…my dad died last night." Logan's sobs only worsened from there, and James pulled the boy he was developing feelings for tight to his chest, making him feel protected and sheltered.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, rocking Logan gently back and forth.

* * *

It took about an hour, but James got Logan to calm down, and instead of dwelling on his dad, they learned more about each other.

James learned that Logan was considered a genius with his high I.Q and amazing grades, and how he was younger than anyone else in their grade. The younger was 16, while most were 17.

Logan learned that James had a way of getting what he wanted, and how he was not the brightest, but he was quite the athlete. As James talked on about nothing in particular, Logan studied his features. He watched how the pretty boy's jaw moved while he talked, how his eyes sparkled, how perfectly straight and white his teeth were, and lastly how his thin lips appeared to be so kissable from so up close. How Logan would kill to kiss those lips.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" James asked suddenly, tone serious as he gazed down at the smaller.

"Go for it. But I want to ask you a question in return." James chuckled but nodded, and quickly sobered up.

"Did you find out about your dad yesterday? Is that why you were crying, when you first ran into me?" Logan audibly gulped, he wasn't expecting a question about that, and he felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead as he shook his head.

"N-no, I uh, no that was something else. I kind of, don't want to talk about it," the genius got out, breath bated as he waited for his crush's response.

"That's fine." Logan smiled and took a deep breath as he relaxed, and James pulled him just a little bit closer. "So, what did you want to ask me?" James' tone was nothing but flirtatious, and that made Logan shiver.

"I was just wondering why you call me gorgeous," the raven haired boy asked with a small voice, and James smiled big.

"Well, I like to be honest, and Logan, you're gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." James was leaning in now, and Logan gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he waited for those sweet supple lips to press to his for the first time.

But, ruining it all, a cell phone began ringing. Logan recognized it as his own, and he moved to pull it out quickly, smiling sheepishly at a flustered James.

"Hello?" he asked right after he picked up.

"Logan, sweetheart are you okay? School ended almost two hours ago!" Logan's mother, Joanna, shouted frantically through the phone. Logan sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"Mom, I'm fine. I went to a friend's house." Logan could hear his mother's relief as she let out a breath.

"You scared me, Logan, just, can you come home now? We have some things to talk about." Despair washed through the raven haired boy and he nodded, although his mom could not see him.

"I'll be home soon." His voice was so small it scared him, and he felt James' arm squeeze him into his muscular body before he ended the call. "I have to go home," the smaller said in such a sad tone it ripped James in two.

"I know, and that's okay. I'll drive you home."

The drive was overly quiet, not even the radio on to reduce the tension between the teenagers. There had almost been a kiss, and both of them wished there really was one.

As they pulled into Logan's driveway, the atmosphere sort of calmed. Logan looked over at James, and really wanted to lean over and kiss him, but he knew better.

"Thanks, James. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow for sure. And I'm sorry, gorgeous." Logan smiled a little bit as him and his crush finally met eyes. He nodded and turned to open the door, grabbing his backpack and extra work on the way. "Wait, Logie," there was a hand around the smaller's wrist, and he turned around to see a smiling James. The pretty boy pulled him back into the car slightly and planted a very loving kiss on Logan's forehead. His lips were so gentle and warm against the pale boy's skin, it radiated heat all over his body. "Okay, you can go now." They smiled at each other again before the car door was shut, and James watched Logan until he got inside, then backed out and sped off down the street again.

When Logan walked into the kitchen with a large smile on his face, his mother couldn't help but return one. Her son was brightening up the situation with his happiness.

"So who's your new friend?" she asked curiously, and that brought a dreamy sigh out of Logan.

"James. James Diamond."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hello welcome again the Between The Raindrops.**

**I feel like in this chapter there's going to be absolutely no Kendall or Carlos, but there's still going to be plenty of Jagan to make up for that disappointing fact. This chapter is contains a lot, actually. Including Jagan, Jagan fluff, possible Jagan first kiss? Who knows!**

**Well I do, obviously, but to find out YOU have to read!**

**Oh we also find out the absolute true 100% reason Mr. Spurr is in this, because he plays a major role and just to make things clear he's kind of in here but only in Logan's thoughts so…**

**Thanks for the favorites/follows!**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always!**

**And chapter three here we go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters featured, this is simply my work of fiction.

* * *

Logan didn't sleep for a minute that night, too haunted by the fact that his father was gone, and for the fact that James Diamond had attempted to kiss him. On the lips. In his house. Alone.

Logan shivered as the thought of that ran through his head, and as he began to smile, there was a gentle tap on his door before his mother walked in.

"Goodmorning, sweetie," Joanna greeted warmly, making her way over to sit at the foot of her son's bed. As she studied him though, her brows furrowed and she moved just a little bit closer.

Logan had extremely dark bags under his eyes, and the supposed to be whites of his eyes were a bloodshot red.

"Logan?" she asked, her voice extremely timid.

"Hmmm?" Logan hummed in response, his eyes fluttering shut as the lack of sleep really hit his body.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" The genius' eyes shot open, shocked by her question, but then he sighed and thought about how tired he probably looked. So, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie even if he tried, Logan shook his head. His mother sighed, rubbing her forehead. "That's what I feared. Okay, you're taking the day off today, sweetie, I can't send you to school like this."

"Ma, I'm fine, really." Logan's body betrayed him as he yawned, and he really had to fight to keep his eyes open.

"No, you aren't. I, Logan, I get what you're feeling right now, because I wish he was here, too. I love him, and I know you do. So, please, just try and rest, know that he loves you too." Joanna was fighting tears, Logan could see that, which caused him to sit up and wrap his arms around his mom.

"I love you mom, and I promise I will try and get some rest, but maybe you should, too?" His suggestion came off as a question, and his mother responded by simply shaking her head after letting go of him and getting him to lay back down.

"I can't, I have things to do Logan. I will call later, okay? Just get some sleep." The raven haired boy nodded and waved goodbye as his mother left. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he jolted awake, a sudden surge of energy flowing through him.

Logan had promised James that he would see him, and what kind of friend would he be to break a promise? Logan leaned over to his bed side table for his phone, and then unlocked it.

He noticed it was 6:15 am, which meant he had been awake for a total of 24 hours, which made him want to pass out.

Logan shook the feeling off and went to his contacts, searching for the new addition there; James. They had exchanged numbers yesterday, sometime between Logan breaking down and his mother calling. But, the smart boy couldn't seem to find James under his name, so he carefully scrolled through his whole contact list until he found one that didn't belong;

Sexy.

He should have known. Logan chuckled as he sent a quick text to the brunette telling him he wouldn't be in school for the day. The response was immediate, and Logan's heart melted just a little bit.

_Are you okay, Logie? I'll come over if you need me, just say the word and I'm there.__  
_

The younger blushed to himself, before responding.

_I just, I didn't get any sleep. I'm fine, my mom is making me stay home. Go to school.__  
_

It took a few minutes, and Logan was fighting sleep when his phone finally vibrated.

_Nope, I'm skipping and coming over. I'll be there in five minutes.__  
_

The raven haired boy sighed, rolling out of bed and shuffling towards the couch. He moved there in hopes of being awake for when James arrived, but that plan backfired when he laid down and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

James pulled up to Logan's house, a small smile on his lips at the thought of spending a whole entire day alone with his new favorite little nerd.

When James knocked on the door, it took a few minutes before the door was opened, and in front of him stood a very adorable Logan. They boy was rubbing at his eyes with one hand, and there was a slight smile on his lips.

"Come in," the shorter muttered stepping out of the way for James to walk in. Once the brunette was inside, Logan shut the door with a sigh of relief, and sat down on the couch. When James joined him, he decided he should say something, but his tired mind sort of messed it up. "I'm sorry I made you skip school to watch me tired on bed."

His eyes were already half closed, so James pulled Logan so his head was resting on his chest.

"Just get some sleep, Logie. I promise, there's nowhere I would rather be." The statement was more than true, the pretty boy loved spending time with the genius, as much as he could get. Naturally, when Logan told him there wasn't a way he could see him today, that had to be proven wrong.

"Mm I wish you actually kissed me yesterday Jamie." James' breath got caught in his throat at not only the nickname, but for the fact that Logan had wanted to kisses James as much as James had wanted to kiss Logan. Unfortunately, when the brunette looked down again, Logan was asleep.

His mouth was hanging open just slightly, and one of his hands was gripped tight on James' shirt.

The taller boy chuckled to himself, and kissed the raven locks of the sleeping boy.

"Maybe today, Logan. Just maybe."

* * *

It took two hours, but Logan finally began to stir from his utterly peaceful sleep. James hadn't done much during that time but feel a bit creepy and watch the other boy sleep, but it was worth it to see the smile that crazed the younger's lips when he kissed his forehead or hair or somewhere.

"Morning, sleepyhead," the brunette greeted with a million dollar smile that had Logan looking up with a full fled smile.

"Morning, James. I, when, why was I sleeping on you?" Logan asked as he realized that his pillow was not actually a pillow, but his crush's chest.

"Since I got here, silly." James squeezed Logan slightly, pulling him that much closer to him. "You know you look absolutely adorable right now." His voice was a bit softer then, a little huskier, and a shiver ran down the genius' spine.

"No I don't," he retorted with a small blush, looking anywhere but at those piercing hazel eyes. James grabbed the younger's chin, gently forcing his head up so they could meet eyes.

"Yes, you do gorgeous. You always look adorable. And cute. And a little bit sexy." Logan's eyes went wide, he was not expecting that, not at all. He moved so he was sitting up, which made the pretty boy pull his body closer again.

"James, do you really think that about me?" Logan couldn't form coherent thought, he's always had a crush on James, and now, with three days of knowing each other, his crush could like him back.

"Of course I do, I like to tell the truth, remember?" James was closing his eyes and moving closer, and Logan froze. His whole body tensed in nervousness, which didn't get passed the brunette. "What's wrong?"

"I've just never kissed anyone." Logan's voice was small, he was not only incredibly embarrassed, but what if James didn't actually want to kiss him? What would he do then?

The brunette chuckled, his bright eyes sparkling.

"It's not hard, Logie. Let me teach you." James made his move then, too fast for the younger to properly react.

James' lips were on his, and they were soft, supple and sweet just like he imagined they would be. Logan's eyes immediately closed, and his mind sort of went blank. For once, he let his instincts take over.

Their lips were in sync, and after waiting a good minute, the brunette swiped his tongue across Logan's lower lip. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, and James' tongue was instantly _there._

James was clearly dominant in the situation, so he moved his tongue across the raven haired boy's, eliciting a groan from him. The pretty boy mapped out Logan's mouth, making sure to find all those weak spots that would make him moan and shudder.

The way Logan kissed back was actually quite shy, but it made James' body tingle. He lifted the smaller up and set him on his lap without breaking the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

After about five minutes, the pair had to pull away for air, and the look on Logan's face clearly read of guilt.

"I-James I'm so sorry I-I, I'm so sorry." James gave the raven haired boy a quizzical look before giving him a light peck on the lips and responding.

"I have wanted to do that since you ran into me, gorgeous. Don't be sorry, I'm the one who kissed you, anyway." Logan's eyes were sparkling at that comment, and he very slowly wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. The latter leaned forward, his lips barely grazing Logan's ear as he spoke. "You're a good kisser, too." When the genius gasped, James pulled away with a little smirk of satisfaction plastered on his lips.

"James," Logan groaned, tugging so softly on James' hair that it sort of tickled. "Will you kiss me again? Please?"

"I'd be happy to."

And that's exactly what they did for most of the day. The pair sat together on that couch talking and kissing the day away.

* * *

"James, my mom is going to be home soon, you should go. Or stop kissing my neck in case you leave a mark!" Logan squealed as his crush left tiny butterfly kisses all over his neck.

"But Logie, I don't want to leave. I like hanging out with you," he placed a kiss to Logan's cheek, "and talking to you," on his nose, "and kissing you," and finally, the lips. Logan melted into James' embrace, his mind reaching yet another blank.

It felt weird to be so _intimate_, for this is the most of the word Logan had ever been with anyone, with someone he barely knew. But, in the midst of all the confusion swimming through his mind, he couldn't help but think it felt right.

Maybe it was the fact that Logan has held a liking for James for longer than he would care to admit, and James finally liked him back.

Or maybe it was because it truly was his first for anything, possibly everything.

But there was still that inkling that everything was in place. James popped up at the exact right time, when everything in the younger's life was falling apart and he truly needed someone.

Sure, Logan would never admit to James that his math teacher molested him, because that's too personal for him to say out loud to himself. But, still, the fact that James was just physically there and willing to make Logan happy was enough. It would be all he ever needed, to have his long time crush be a part of his world.

To mend that huge hole his father left just days before.

So, with these thoughts, Logan held on to the brunette just a little bit tighter.

"Maybe you can spend the night?" the genius suggested quietly when they parted, and James smiled big.

"You'll have to ask your mother, I know it's a stressful time," Logan felt a tight squeeze around his waist, so he rested his head in the crook of his crush's neck. "but maybe, just maybe."

James seemed to say 'maybe' often, and it left Logan feeling a little more optimistic than he used to be.


End file.
